


魔法的另一种用途

by SILVER_SAND



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILVER_SAND/pseuds/SILVER_SAND
Summary: 原作向是什么神秘力量让远在北地的Elsa主动跑回阿伦戴尔找Anna？姐攻警告，严重ooc警告，限制级警告
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	魔法的另一种用途

**Author's Note:**

> 姐攻姐攻姐攻，重要的事情说三遍～  
> 未成年人请自觉退出  
> 灵感来源于某hub上的一个Elsanna视频

在得知Elsa突然要回来住几天的时候，Anna是很困惑的。自己这个平常只愿意礼拜五回来一次的傲娇姐姐Elsa怎么突然这么主动了？不过话虽这么说，还是要好好准备一下的，毕竟……Anna搓了搓手，又舔了一下自己的嘴唇，一脸打算要把Elsa吃干抹净的表情。  
“Kai，今天Elsa要来，我晚上就不处理公文了”  
“好的，陛下”  
Elsa和Nokk是傍晚的时候到的，虽然很想直接给Elsa一个热吻，但是考虑到舆论影响，Anna只是抱了一下Elsa。两人拥抱的时候，Anna在Elsa耳边轻轻地说：“这几天过后绝对让你下不了床哦～”  
Elsa脸上划过一丝不易察觉而又意味深长的微笑。

一天前，北地  
Elsa在整理北地的文书典籍时，无意间看到一本封面古怪的书…感觉从来没见过  
Elss好奇地翻开来看，第一页上写满了各种北地语的警告，看起来是一本禁书。Elsa紧张地往边上看了看，并没有人在附近。于是她继续往下翻，书里详细介绍了一种神奇的药物配方，具有某些特殊的效果。Elsa把书合上，心里却动了歪念头。她让Gale告诉Anna自己要回阿伦戴尔住几天，然后自己开始偷偷收集这种药的原材料。  
第二天黄昏之时，Elsa做出了书上写的药，启程前往阿伦戴尔  
“不知道有没有用…”

让所有侍从都退下以后，Anna和Elsa两人在餐厅里温存。不知怎么的，Anna总觉得今天的Elsa有点主动，竟然坐在自己腿上吃饭。有点把持不住的Anna放下刀叉，手开始不安分地往某个地方去了。  
Elsa笑着制止了这种行为，拿出一颗小药丸。Anna疑惑地望着Elsa，无法理解这个行为的意思  
“我在北地的医书里看到的，可以补充营养物质”  
“可是…好像你会比较需要补充吧？”Anna坏笑了一下  
Elsa仍然不屈不挠，说如果Anna不吃今天她就别想和自己睡一张床。对于Elsa半撒娇半威胁的行为， Anna没有再反抗，顺从地把药吞下去了。  
药丸味道微微发苦，Anna严重怀疑Elsa是不是配错了，因为吃下去以后她渐渐感觉有一种无力感出现了。Elsa慢条斯理地把最后一点晚餐也吃进了肚子，Anna想要想以前一样一个公主抱直接把Elsa抱上床。可是当她想要起身的时候大腿却不听使唤了，她一个趔趄又跌回椅子上。  
Elsa似乎早就意料到了这种情况，于是她毫不惊慌的站起来，又俯身给了Anna一个绵长的吻。Anna的最后一丝力气似乎也被这个吻给带走了，取而代之的只有无力和身体里不熟悉的燥热感。  
Elsa现在毫不掩饰自己脸上的坏笑了  
“Elsa，你…”对局势失去控制让Anna有些不知所措，她大概猜到自己被Elsa给算计了。  
轻轻松松地把Anna抱到床上放好，Elsa却不急着有所动作，她等待着药效逐步显现。  
难耐的欲火不停在Anna体内燃烧，话语已经断断续续，呼吸急促，无法自控。  
小恶魔般的笑容浮现在Elsa的脸上，轻易就把身体软绵无力的Anna身上的衣物给脱了下来。  
裸露在空气中的胴体为卧室增加了一点情色的气息，Elsa的手指轻轻抚过Anna的身体，抚弄勾划着绝美的身线。  
“嘘…每次都是我…今天，该轮到你了吧，我的Anna。”  
现在的Anna软绵得连推开她进行反攻的力气都没有，尽管以前都是自己干净利落地把她给吃干抹净，可现在这欲望满满的呼吸却让自己无法继续。  
情欲渐渐爬上Anna的脸，引发了一片叫人遐想的绯红。  
“...不，不行....”嗓音有些干涩，一股又渴又热的奇异感觉席卷了Anna全身  
关得不算很严实的窗外吹来一阵微微发凉的风，为Anna火一般燥热的身体带来一瞬间的舒放和快感，但很快就又消失不见。  
Anna忍不住往前贴得更近，紧贴着Elsa的肌肤，更多的情欲满泻而来。  
“Anna...很想要么？”  
Elsa有些坏心地往她敏感的脖子呼气，果然引起一声轻微的呻吟喘息。  
“没...才不是嘞...”Anna最后仅存的一点自尊并不允许自己这样就顺从的听话。  
Elsa脸上浮现一抹邪魅的笑容，舌头慢慢在小巧可爱的蓓蕾打旋轻蹭，划着小圈。手也覆上去揉捏摩擦另一边，给予更多的刺激。  
如电流般触感在Anna体内流窜，快感的猛烈冲击让她忍不住叫出声来  
“呃...”  
Elsa腻味地靠在Anna泛着粉红的耳朵旁，不慌不忙的地慢慢磨蹭，给Anna带去了阵阵酥麻。  
体内不断弥漫的热度让Anna感觉有点受不了，情欲逐渐代替理智，接管了她的身体。  
“好热啊...”Anna一声无意识的感叹，却又让Elsa动起了坏心思。她勾起嘴角，用魔法变出一块正方形冰块，放在Anna胸前，任由它慢慢往下滑去。  
“嗯...”冰冷的触感使得燥热的感觉获得了短暂的释放，过高的体温迅速融化了这颗小小的冰块，水迹清晰地勾勒出Anna身体的轮廓。局部的冰凉和全身的燥热更加激发了Anna的欲望，她在床上缓缓扭动磨蹭着，急切的想要获得满足。  
“Elsa...我...想要～”感到极度羞耻，Anna却不得不向Elsa认输。  
“Anna，不要急哦～”Elsa再次使用魔法，变出一块略大一些的冰块，轻轻划过Anna早已挺立的乳头。在Anna毫无准备地发出一声低吟时，她迅速变出另外一块冰块直接塞进了Anna的小穴中。  
极富刺激的冰冻冲击让Anna倒吸了一口凉气，“啊...！”紧致的穴口无法承受冰块的冲击，Anna感觉体内充满了寒冰。燥热的身体和冰块的极冷，相差巨大的温度刺激着Anna的下身，她忍不住弓起身体，却不料这个姿势令冰块更加深入。  
这从来没有尝试过的感觉几乎一下子就要把Anna推上高潮，可是Elsa并不打算把冰块给掏出来。体内的火热让冰块融化成一滴滴水，顺着Anna大腿的弧线缓缓流下。  
突然，Elsa温热的手指冲入了小穴深处，炎热与寒冷交加，令Anna忍不住尖叫连连。直奔Anna的G点，手指的快速律动为Anna带来了前所未有的强烈快感，热流如潮水般涌出。

历经多次高潮，Anna的的身体早已酥软。  
床上用品都潮湿的不堪使用，水迹到处都是，一片糊腻。  
Elsa用舌尖舔掉Anna下身还在不断流淌的蜜液，一点一点吻上Anna喘着粗气的嘴唇……  
望着被自己吃干抹净的Anna，Elsa不禁轻笑出声，做攻的感觉真好～难怪Anna每次都非得把自己折磨到哭得稀里哗啦才肯放过自己…


End file.
